


Plans of a New Sort

by bluetoast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Kids, Daddy Thor, Gen, Thor Is Not Stupid, baby Loki, mama bear Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor adjusts to parenthood after being presented with a jotun babe that Odin locked away for a thousand years in the weapons vault. Unfortunately, not all of Asgard feels the same about Loki as the royal family does. <b>Sequel to 'Not the Best of Plans'</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans of a New Sort

When Thor was told that the jotun babe, Loki, was to be _his_ child, he balked at first. He'd been rather certain that the infant would become his little brother, not his son. But Mother had put her foot down; stating first and foremost, as he had given Loki his name, that alone proved he was already a better father for the boy than Odin. He tried to argue that he had no idea how be a father, that he was afraid he would do something to harm Loki, she'd calmed his fears the best she could, but he was still nervous. Deep down, Thor was certain that this was the Allmother's way of finally teaching him some responsibility. He was thankful, however, that his mother had hired two nannies and a wet nurse to look after Loki when he, himself, could not.

Right now, Loki was sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace of his room, staring at him while he sucked his fingers, currently wearing his Æsir skin. Perhaps it was from the warmth. The blocks were scattered around him, completely ignored while the infant watched his new papa, blinking. Mere babe he may be, but those eyes of his... son certain showed his thousand years.

Thor sat down on the rug as well, letting out a grunt at a joint popped. “I certainly hope you had a more interesting day than I did.” 

Loki blinked, pulling his hand from his mouth, a long line of spittle clinging to it. “Ba!”

He chuckled. “I was informed that you took two naps, ate a good breakfast and lunch, and were content all the while in-between. As for myself, I attended two very dull meetings in which nothing was resolved, so I must face both groups again tomorrow.” 

The boy lifted both arms towards him and Thor grinned and picked Loki up, settling him into his lap. 

“How rude, I agree.” He grinned. “I would much rather spend time with you than listen to the boring prattle of bickering landowners squabbling over a broken fence.” He shook his head, a thought coming to him. “I know, tomorrow I shall suggest that they work together to repair the fence, both of them paying for it. If they have let it drag on all the way to the privy council, they have wasted time that could have been better spent, on crops and livestock, it will be winter soon and Asgard must be ready.” 

In response, Loki cooed and set a hand against his father's cheek, his eyes widening at the feel of Thor's stubble under his fingers.

“That tickles.” He chuckled and grinned at his boy. “And see, I spent only five minutes with you and the solution to this morning's problem is found.” He stood up, holding Loki out at arm's length, making the boy squeal with delight as he kicked his legs, his feet sweeping through the air. “Let us head to dinner, Loki, and do not worry, I will not let any old biddy courtiers pinch your cheeks. I will not make you suffer through that as I did.” He shifted his hold so that his son was sitting on his arm, resting back against his chest and he strode out of his room, grinning proudly.

*

It was Sif who was aware of the whispers. How Thor nor his parents ever heard them, she had no idea. When they had all been brought to the throne room and King Odin had bade Thor to kill the jotun babe, she'd been utterly disgusted. Warrior she might be, but children were innocent and the idea of intentionally harming one made her blood boil. The gossip surrounding the young prince, Loki, was nearly as mad as the Allfather's request that Thor kill him. Some were saying that the boy was the king's bastard, others stated he was the queen's – and even some thought he was Thor's natural child. Other said the babe had been hidden in some trade shipment from Jotunheim to Vanaheim and been given to the Allfather as a gift, as though the boy was a pet. 

But what really angered Sif was how people insulted the infant. Had they not all been present when Prince Thor declared the child an innocent and therefore, not a monster? She'd yet to get a good look at Loki, but from what she'd seen, he wasn't ugly, certainly not freakish – he was just... Loki.

Right now, the newest member of the royal household was being fed pureed boar by his father, who seemed wholly unconcerned that he was making silly noises as he spooned the meat into Loki's mouth. Sif didn't know what the other ladies of the court were snickering at; Thor for making the sounds or that the babe had better table manners than half the lords and knights present. Sadly, she was inclined to think it was the former. She sliced open her small loaf of bread, stuffed the meat and vegetables from her plate into it and then cut it in two, and then took up both halves and crossed to where Thor was sitting. 

“You're not eating.” She stated, just as he put down the small fork he was using to feed his son.

Thor looked up, his expression sheepish. “I'll eat, do not worry so, Lady Sif.”

In response, she rolled her eyes and handed him the larger of the two sandwich halves. “Here. This way you and Loki can both dine.” 

He took the food from her, grinning. “Thank you, Sif.” 

She sat down and took a bite of out her own meal, doing her best not to smile. It was rather pathetic how cute she thought Thor looked feeding the baby jotun.

*  
For her part, Frigga was delighted with her grandson. Granted, she was still furious with Odin for what he had done, but at the same time, she couldn't help but love the boy who had slumbered for a thousand years, waiting to join her family. She'd always wanted more children, but it was not to be. If Odin had presented the child to her all those years ago, she would have gladly welcomed into her life then – just as she did now. 

Loki pulled the blanket off of his head and grinned at her, his black hair flying up around his face. 

“Oh goodness, there you are!” She let out a slightly girlish giggle. “I'd wondered where'd you'd gone!” She tucked the blanket back over his head. “Where's Loki?' Where is he?” 

He tugged it down, wearing his jotun skin. 

“Hello!” She chuckled and picked him up, rising to her feet.

“It's pathetic, the way the three of them carry on about the monster.” A voice carried into her room via the small ornate vent that was in one wall. 

The Allmother's face darkened and she barely registered Loki touching her cheek.

“It's cute, but what happens when the frost giant grows up?” Another voice answered the first – it was a maid talking to a guard.

“It most likely won't live that long. It's too small for a jotun, and it's bound to be stupid.” the guard snorted. “If we're lucky, he'll die in his sleep on some hot summer night.” 

Frigga had heard enough. Holding up her chin, she walked over to the door and wrenched it open, letting it bang against the wall. The two jumped and Loki began to whimper. “Get out. Both of you.” She snarled. “And do not even _think_ of speaking such things again.”

“Majesty...” The maid found her tongue first.

“Out! You can find your own way home and do not return!” She barked and her grandson began to tremble – of course he was, she'd never raised her voice in his presence before. 

The guard took the maid by the arm the two of them hurried out of the room, and she rubbed Loki's back as she heard their retreating footsteps. 

“We're going to have to have a word with the captain of the guards, see if anyone else is saying anything nasty about you.” She kissed the top of his head. “And perhaps your nannies have heard something as well.”

She carried Loki back to the nursery. What business was it if she got a little silly with the boy? Wasn't that the point of a grandchild? She sighed to herself as they went down the corridor. “What are we to do, Loki? Some day people won't say such hateful things. It may take a while, but some day, all of Asgard will love you.” 

Surprisingly, it would not take as long as she expected.


End file.
